vigilante8fandomcom-20200222-history
John Torque
John Torque is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview John Torque was a down on his luck gambler who lost more money than he was taking in. It is hinted that he owed money to some shady people, but had a terrible gambling problem. His reasons for joining the Vigilantes is a mystery, but Sid Burn was a nationally wanted terrorist, so the reward money was most likely the reason. If this is the case, it didn't affect his friendship with Convoy. His ending depicts him as having stolen Sid Burn's briefcase full of money, but gambles it all away again. In [[Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense|''V8:'' 2nd Offense]], John became a bounty hunter. Before the events of V8: 2nd Offense, he was tracking down Nina Loco, an old girlfriend of Sid. He temporarily gave up the chase when he found out that his friend Convoy and Houston had gone missing. He travels to Convoy's house and calls Sheila, Convoy's niece, and grabs a few Mosquito Machine Guns determined to find them. During his search, he runs into Nina and apprehends her, then, as revealed in Convoy's ending, John and Nina fall in love and share a vacation home together in Mexico. Endings In his V8 ending, John takes Sid Burn's money and gambles it away at a roadside casino. He then reveals Sid Burn bound and gagged in the trunk of his car as he drives off to parts unknown. In his V8: 2nd Offense ending, he finally catches Nina Loco and heads to the nearest jailhouse to collect reward money. He opens his trunk, which shows Nina tied up, but John has a change of heart. Then he and Nina drive off together, the two falling in love with each other. In his V8: Arcade ending, John Torque defeats Boogie and uses his money to (assumedly) gamble in Vegas. Vehicles & Statistics In V8, John drove the 1969 Jefferson, a white pimp-mobile that was decently armored and had moderate speed. Top Speed: 240/400 IIIIIIIIIIII'IIIIIIII Armor: 260/400 '''IIIIIIIIIIIII'IIIIIII Avoidance: 200/400 'IIIIIIIIII'IIIIIIIIII In V8: 2nd Offense, he traded the Jefferson for the Thunderbolt, a black car that wasn't as well armored as the Jefferson, but was speedier. Acceleration: 400/400 '''IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Top Speed: 344/400 IIIIIIIIIIIIIII'III Armor: 182/400 '''IIIIIIII'IIIIIIIIII Avoidance: 104/400 'IIIII'IIIIIIIIIIIII In Vigilante 8: Arcade, John Torque returns in the 1974 Jefferson, a slightly different style from its 1969 counterpart with a rusty-white paint job. It also has good radar evasion, but low strength. Strength: '''Low Acceleration: Average Top Speed: Average Radar Evasion: Good Special Weapons In V8 ''and ''V8: Arcade, John's Special Weapon was the Bass Quake, a giant stereo mounted on the trunk that sent out a damaging shockwave. In V8: 2nd Offense, John's Special Weapon was the Wheel o' Fortune, a revolver like weapon that did moderate to high damage, depending on if the shot was supercharged (this happens randomly). Trivia *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, it's stated that John Torque's favorite car accessory are double deck poker cards.﻿ Quotes ''Vigilante 8: *"''Get ready to roll the dice, bro!" *"Bassquake!" *"Wooooo!" *''"You gambled and you lost, the house wins!"'' ''2nd Offense: *"''The cards have been dealt!" *"Your luck's about to change!" *"Place your bet!" *"Snake eyes!" *"Always bet on black!" Arcade: *"Ah yeah, place your bets, scumbags!" *"Torque's the name and action's the game!" *"Hmm, time to double down, brother!" *"Bass Quake!" *"Augh! ''(Cough)" *"''Augh! Come on! Tilt!" Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters